


The Journey of Us

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Talia Hale, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out at a very young age that Stiles is his mate. For some reason, Talia has banned him from seeing Stiles. But Derek will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a couple of notes, and two weeks later I've finally finished it!  
> BTW this 'journey' thing just basically sounds like an amazing travel excuse, so yeah, just go with it. I thought it would be quite cool if that was something that all 'mating' werewolves had to do.  
> And also, I'm English, so I guess the school systems will be different and not just some spellings :) also the weather, I guess it probably reflects the weather here... cold.

Stiles was sat cross-legged on the dew soaked grass. Tears streamed silently down his face.

Derek stood a few feet away from him, looking on desperately. He opened his mouth to say something to the crying boy.

"Derek! Derek come here, now!" Laura was shouting at the shell shocked Derek. "Come here." She mouthed at her younger brother, who was looking lost on the other side of the playground.

Derek looked down at the small crying boy. He wanted more than anything to go and sit by the crying child. Perhaps not to talk, but just to sit with him.

It was hard to tear his eyes from the boy, but he felt Laura's eyes scorching into him.

He sulked over towards his older sister. Looking back just in time to see Stiles look over at him.

But he was in reach of his sister, and she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, stuffing him into the back seat of the car. As she stormed to the driver's seat, Derek looked back to the crying boy, a hand pressed to the cool, frosted glass.

*

"Derek, don't you talk to him. Don't you dare talk to him, you hear me?!" Derek didn't know why she was shouting, and he wanted to. He wanted to talk, to see the crying boy again. "Derek! Derek, are you listening to me, Derek?"

"Why are you growling?" Derek asked, distinctly confused, his mouth falling open to form a small, round 'o'.

"Because you're not listening to me Derek."

"Yes I am! But why?!" He moaned, "Why can't I see him?! What's he done?! What have I done?!" And with that he started balling his eyes out.

"For gods sake, Derek! Stop crying! And because I said so, that's why." She leant an arm around to try and touch, hit or sooth her brother, but he dodged it easily.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not the Alpha!" He was screaming as they pulled into the drive way. 

Derek had always been good at controlling his emotions. He never screamed, kicked, bit or turned like the other children and his siblings. He would brood, stay silent and 'lick his wounds clean'. He took after his dad like that. Cora liked to call him weird for this, as she would always shift, always bite and fight, but that _was_ much worse.

But now, this, it was like he couldn't control himself.

"What's going on?" Talia's voice cane from the kitchen, and Laura dragged the screaming Derek inside.

"It's not your choice! I can do what I want! You're just trying to have some control over me, and you don't! You don't control me! I can make friends with who I like!!" Derek thrashed about, kicking out of Laura's sturdy grip, landing in a crouch, ready to pounce.

Laura lowered herself down too. Ready to pounce back.

"Stop it, stop it both of you." Her voice was calm, and under her hands they calmed, lifting from their poised positions. But Derek was still shaking uncontrollably (very unusual for him) and Talia's eyes flashed red at him. "Calm down, Derek. Don't you shift in my kitchen." The alphas eyes worked, but not as much as they should have.

"Now tell me, what's going on?"

"She told me I can't be friends with people!" He screamed as Laura replied calmly; "I stopped him making friends with Stiles."

Talia's eyes glazed over as she looked at her young son. "Derek, I need you to listen to me-" she was holding onto his wrist, tugging him towards the table.

"No, I won't! This is unfair! I'm aloud my own friends! I can be friends with whoever I want! And I want Stiles!" He pulled free of his mother's grip and ran into the woods. Not to be seen again for days.

"Nicely done." Peter stood leant against the mahogany doorframe, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Talia barged past her brother on her way upstairs.

  
*

Derek was sat outside Stiles' house for 6 hours before realising it was his bed time. He wandered through the woods for hours until he found his normal sleeping spot.

He didn't go back home the next day, or the next. He sat in front of Stiles' house for most of the day and slept in his pit at night. He heard the calls from his pack, and when he did he would run into town, trying to hide his scent in the places he knew it would.

On the fourth day he was running from the woods, through town, when he ran straight into Sheriff Stilinski.

His eyes full of panic he looked up at the rounded, greying, tired looking man. His eyes full of their own stress and anxiety. He hugged the man around his bulging belly.

Large leathery hands rubbed the 10 year olds back soothingly.

"You okay son? You lost?" His voice showing his well hidden emotions to Derek's sensitive ears.

"No, no! I'm not lost, I'm not going home." His voice was confident as he slides back from the man, his head held high.

John's eyes swept over the boy, taking in the mud on his cloths, leafs in his hair and ratty clothing. He held out a hand to the small boy.

"Come on then, we'll go to the station and sort you out." Derek didn't know what the man was lying about, but he could tell he was. But the man was nice, and it was Stiles' dad, so he took the big leathery hand and walked with him to the station.

They walked in silence, Derek saw the sadness he was feeling, and started to try and take it- like he'd learnt to- as they walked, hand in hand. His shoulders lifted, and Derek was pleased he was making the Sheriff feel a bit better. They passed through the doors and John went to the front desk to talk to the young deputy who sat there. Derek stood on his tiptoes to see over the top.

"I've got a young Mr Hale here-" Derek looked over at him rather pointedly. "An old Mr Hale," he corrected himself, smiling at Derek, before continuing. "Who, we are going to find a place for him to stay." Derek beamed a the deputy as he followed Mr Stilinski through to his office.

"So, Derek. Take a seat," he pointed at the large comfy looking chairs, and he climbed up onto it, his feet didn't touching the floor. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'd like to go somewhere local, please, and away from my family."

"Aw, now, Derek, you know that your family loves you, and I'm sure that they are worried about you." Derek heard a small chuckle before the Sheriff had answered him.

"They don't love me, sir."

"You can call me John," be smiled at the sad looking boy. "Why would you say that your family doesn't love you, you know they do."

"They don't! They said I cant be friends with this boy!"

"Why would they say that?"

"I don't know... John" he tested the name on his tongue.

"Did you ak them?"

"No, they won't let me see him, or talk to him!"

"Okay, well maybe we should ask them why."

"No, I don't want to live with them." His voice rang with finality.

"All of them? I'm sure they must have some reason why you can't be friends."

"They might do, but I still don't want to live with them. Well dad and Peter and Cora's okay, but not mum and Laura! Actually... Not Cora, she can be mean."

"Okay, we can get your dad in, and discuss an alternative housing arrangement. Okay?"

"Okay." He wasn't very trusting, but this man, this man he liked, he trusted.

"You stay here, and I will call your dad to come and get you. Do you want to have something to eat? To drink?"

"No, I had a rabbit a while ago."

The Sheriff laughed, he didn't believe Derek, but that was fine. He was human and would disapprove of him killing a rabbit.

"I'll get you some water, kiddo." He closed the door tightly as he left the room.

He came back five minutes later with a glass of water which Derek lapped down. They sat and talked for ten minutes before Derek smelt his father and ran out to the front. He hugged his father tightly until his father pushed him back to look at him.

"Gosh, Derek, you look a mess. What've you done?"

"I've been in the woods, dad!"

"Well we've all been worried, you shouldn't be by yourself in the woods, Derek, you know that." Derek knew that his dad was worried, but knew that it wasn't because of the woods, that was just for show.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up." He pulled at Derek's shoulder.

"No, dad, they say I can't be friends with him!" Derek pulled back, heading to the Sheriffs' side.

"Don't be silly, let's sort this out. They both feel bad about it, they didn't mean it how it sounded. You didn't let them explain. That wasn't very  _ you  _ now was it. See what happens when you don't act the way you would normally do."

"Oh" the sound was so small and fragile in his mouth. He felt like crying again, but he knew his dad was right. That wasn't him. So Derek followed willingly to the car and didn't talk as they drove home.

"Now, Derek, you need to talk to your mother about Stiles. I know you don't want to hear them out, but you really need to."

"But-"

"Derek, you will listen to your mother and you  _ will  _ hear her out."

Derek crossed his arms over his muddy chest, fists clenched and a frown pressing down on his stormy eyes. Storming into the house he slammed his bedroom door and sat with his back to the door for several hours before he fell asleep.

*

He woke up with his head cradled in his mother's lap, her soft hands stroking his thick dark hair and muddy neck. He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside.

"Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why can't I see him? Why can't I talk to Stiles?"

"Because, he's going through a really hard time at the moment, you need to be respectful Der, you need to give him space to breath."

"But if he's sad, I can be his friend, if he's hurting, I can take his pain. I can take his pain, like I did for John. My wolf wants to take his pain." He sat up under his mother, pushing away the cooing hand.

"Now, you have to understand that this had been blown so far out of perspective, out of proportion. You don't know Stiles, darling, you haven't spoken. You haven't met him."

"But I want to. Not just me, my wolf! Stiles smells really nice and I want to meet him and be his friend. Why is that so bad? You always say you want me to make friends, and now you wont let me?" He stood up, looking down at his mother who slowly rose to her feet too.

She walked over to his neatly made bed (just how he'd left it) and say down, tapping a spot beside her for Derek to sit too.

"Derek. I know, we know that Stiles is someone who at some point in your life will become very important to you. But before that, we want you to explore how you normally do. See the woods, see the world. You have to find your way in life before you can help Stiles find his. You're so young Derek, you're only ten, and he's only seven. We will need to make you ready first."

"How?"

"There is a journey. A journey that I've been on, your dad and Peter have been on too. It will help you and build you up for when you meet someone who is special like Stiles is. It will help you find yourself before you find your special person."

"Your mate?" His forehead frowning deeply.

"Yes."

"Is Stiles mine?" Still confused.

"Baby-"

"No, I'm not a baby! I am ten, and I can judge for myself! Tell me if Stiles is mine! Please."

"Yes, Stiles will one day be your mate. But at this moment in time, you can't be his. You are there for what the other needs, but because you haven't made the journey, you will be protective and possessive, which is  _ not  _ what he needs right now. You need to listen to me about that, Derek. You're simply not ready."

"What's the journey?"

"You'll find out one day, Der."

With that she got up and left. But she was wrong, Derek felt ready, and when he climbed into bed he already was planning for tomorrow. Operation: See Stiles he thought before he fell asleep.

**

The next morning came golden and spring like. Derek stood in the playground watching Stiles talk vividly to another dark haired boy his age. Jealousy knotted his stomach, he turned on his heel to leave.

As he turned, Cora pounced on his undefended and unexpected back. He didn't fall, and pushing the disappointed Cora off his back, he turned to glare at her.

"What?"

"You were staring at that Stilinski kid." It wasn't a question. "Mum said you weren't allowed to." Her mouth curved into a sour sneer.

"She said I wasn't allowed to talk or be friends with him, not that I wasn't allowed to look at him." Derek replied matter of fact, and turned to leave again. Cora decided she'd annoy Derek more and followed.

"But you want to talk to him, your going to be friends with him."

"No."

"Tell me you're not going to try and I'll leave."

"I'm not going to."

"You're lying! I can smell it on you! Mum has banned you... she said you're too young."

"What?" He turned to glare at his younger, most annoying sister.

"She says you're not ready, and that you'll loose it, him, and you're too young to know what you're doing."

"Well she's not always right." Derek was more than angry. He was going to prove her wrong.

"I'm going to tell her you said that!" Cora shouted at him, leaning forward.

"Fine, do. But if you do I'll tell her about January 5th." Shock and horror was plastered across her face, and she backed up hastily. He didn't often blackmail anyone, but when he did, he certainly knew how to.

"You wouldn't!" She cried out.

"Keep your mouth shut about Stiles, and I wont." He continued to walk away, turning his head to check that Stiles was still there.

"If I help you, if I cover for you, will you never mention it again?" Holding her breath, she looked up at her older brother.

"Okay, but only if you do."

And with that they walked away, the Stiles plan just got slightly better.

***

Over the next month Derek talked to Stiles more and more. With Cora's help they were able to make sure that Talia didn't find out, too. Derek didn't care even if they all did, he was going to be friends with Stiles.

***

3 years later.

"Do you know that Wolverine is actually-" they were sat in Stiles' loft, Derek listening intently as Stiles talked just as vividly as always, about Wolverine or Superman... Or possibly Spiderman.

"Stiles," Derek interrupted. They were close friends and told each other everything. "I'm gay."

He'd wanted to tell Stiles for a while now, but was scared that Stiles would be disgusted and push him away.

"Really?" For a ten year old, he was really quite understanding. "Cool, if you like boys and girls, you're bi, right?"

"Er, yeah?"

"I think I'm bi, then. Because sometimes I like girls, but sometimes I like boys. But I still think I'm a bit young to know yet. But that's okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah of course it is."

"Good."

"Um, so you're okay with it? With me being gay?"

Stiles looked up at him. His face was less round and baby faced, his eyes slowly getting in proportion to the rest of his face. His nose was longer and thinner, but still slightly turned up. He was pale and had a splattering of freckles over his face and, really, the rest of him too. He'd just been through another growthspert and looked more gangly and lanky because of it. His muscles hadn't developed yet and his voice was still very much unbroken.

However, the look in his eyes conveyed everything to Derek that he'll ever need to know. That this boy is older than his years. He's seen hurt, pain and understands things better than most people Derek knew, including himself at times. It was the look that Derek loved, the look was so full of empathy and comfort. To Derek, it was home.

"Of course I'm okay with you being gay."

"So... Wolverine?" Derek's voice broke slightly, yes, he was at that cruel age. He needed to change the subject before he started crying, though.

 

***

The next five years was a rocky road for them both.

***

**Seven months later** Cora appeared at Stilinski's house angry and out of breath.

"Derek! Derek, god damn you and your  _ stupid  _ secret friendship! Mum asked where you were and the only thing that I could think of saying was that you were angry at me for breaking your arm, and now I'm grounded!  _ Grounded!  _ I'm done! I'm sick of covering for you! I don't know why I do it, but I'm sick of it!" She screamed in his face for several minutes, before she stopped, heaving for breath.

Derek stared at her, eyes wide and worried "You promised." He reminded her, voice calm.

"Fuck the promise! I was what 7? 8?  _ I don't care about the stupid promise!" _

"Just-"

"No, Derek. Sort it out, think of something, because I'm going to tell her soon." She stormed off into the woods. Probably to let of steem before heading home.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked Derek, as he appeared at his shoulder.

"She's going to tell my mum." His voice was even, calm. Too calm. He was internally panicking, and Stiles knew it.

"She promised though?"

"I know, the blackmail wouldn't work again." He was still staring out the open door after her.

"Will she be mad?" Obviously Stiles meant Talia, that's the only person either of them could mean.

"Yes. She'll be beyond mad." Derek was still staying ahead.

"Hey now," Stiles reached up to put both his small hands on either side of Derek's face, pulling it to look down at him. "It'll be okay. You're my best friend, and I don't care if the queen of England told me we couldn't be friends, we'd still find a way." His voice and words calmed Derek down drastically, he was so thankful he'd told Stiles about his mum.

*

That night, when he got home at 10, his mum was sat up in the dark kitchen, eyes glowing red, staring at him as he walked straight towards the staircase. He was expecting her. He didn't need to hear her growl to know that things weren't thing to go well.

" _ I told you not to talk to him!"  _ Her voice in the lowest, deepest, scariest growl he'd ever heard. Not just from her.

"And you knew that I didn't care, I wanted to and I have the right to. I wasn't too young, and I'm  _ Still Not!"  _ He was growling too now, protective of the close friendship he'd built up. He wasn't letting it go.

"Don't you  _ dare  _ talk back to me! You  _ will  _ listen to your Alpha and you will  _ never  _ speak to him again!" She was roaring and he could feel Cora stir, restless, guilty and angry above them. He felt his uncle's disapproval. But at Talia, not at him. In the back of his mind, he wondered why.

"Fine!  _ FINE!  _ If that's how you feel, and you'll never change your  _ naive, stupid, bullshit  _ mind: You're Not My Alpha Anymore!"

He turned and was running through the forest, his feet knowing his destination before his mind.

In front of the Stilinski residence he scaled the wall in seconds and was through his window and laying next to a sleeping Stiles before he even thought twice.

 

"Derek?" Stiles stirred in his sleep, nose to nose with Derek, sleepy eyelids drooping.

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered.

"Oh, Derek!" He through his arms round Derek's neck. "What happened? Tell me, please? Are you okay? Please speak to me!" His huge amber eyes full of worry and fear for Derek. It was these moments that he knew his mother was wrong, Stiles was his, and he was Stiles'.

"She's not my Alpha anymore. She has no effect on us anymore." The words choked him. He knew they were true, that he was not a part of her pack anymore. He felt it deep in his chest.

"Alpha?"

"Mother." He'd slipped up, but knew that Stiles wouldn't remember. He was too sleepfulled.

"What happened?" He asked again, probably thinking he'd just misheard.

"I told her that if that's how she felt, she wouldn't be my mother anymore." He wished he could have told Stiles the truth, and he would. At some point.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, voice drifting again into sleep.

"Stiles, can I stay here? For a while?" For a second he was scared Stiles would say no.

"Yeah, of course. But we'll have to be careful, hide you from my dad. He'd send you back. But it's fine, he doesn't come into my room very often."

"Thank you, Stiles." He smiles as his unknowing mate snuggled into his neck. "I love you, Stiles" he whispered. But Stiles was already asleep.

  
  


***

It was **six months later** when an ecstatic freshly eleven year old Stiles came running up the mud path to the grand old Hale house. He bounded up the stairs and through the kitchen, seeking out Derek.

He was sat rolling his eyes as Peter tried to talk him through surds.

"Hey Peter, Derek." His voice glowing from the spellbinding smile that shone over his face. "You have to find a square root that times to get the number before you can square it and bring it out. Anyway," Stiles always managed to surprise the Hales with his maths skills, and  just his general intelligence. He ran over and took the pencil from Derek, putting it on the table and bouncing excitedly in his chair. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"And that's my que to leave." Peter heaved himself up and left with a shout of "Make him practise, Stiles!" Over his shoulder.

"So, Derek. Guess what has happened to to your most amazing and hansom friend." Before he could answer, Stiles was shouting "Lydia fucking Martin is going out with me! Obviously not Lydia fucking Martin, just Lydia Martin. OMG, right?!"

"Right." He murmured, looking down at his homework.

"This is so great! Best day of my life!"

A cocktail of emotions played through Derek's head, not all of them he felt comfortable with. His stomach was rolling and clenching with jealousy and he felt as though he was going to be sick. No. He was going to be sick, violently.

Pushing back from the table, he kicked his chair back and ran passed a confused looking Stiles into the bathroom. He slammed the door closed and was _very_ sick. Puking up his whole body weight. He heard Stiles' footsteps and held the door closed with his foot. He hadn't even known he could be sick, let alone from something like that!

"Derek, Derek, are you okay?" Stiles called through the door.

After five minutes of puking and a further three minutes of cleaning himself up, he stepped out the awful smelling room to face the small, lanky boy.

"Derek." He scrambled to his feet, flailing a little. "Dude, are you okay?"

"No, sorry. I would be more excited, it's great, but I'm really ill at the moment."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it! Really, it's fine, get better, get well soon, and I'll tell you all about it soon!!" He grabbed his backpack and hurried to the door, just as fast as he hurried through it. "I left you some things for maths!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

Derek saw on the kitchen table; a sheet of Stiles' scruffy notes, a sheet of explanations and rules, examples and an answer sheet, all on surds. Stiles really was the best.

"Derek, sort that _fucking_  sick out, it has _stunk_ the house out! I'll be able to smell it for days!" Laura called from her room. Sometimes he really didn't miss her when she left for university.

*

"I didn't even know you could get ill!" Derek huffed to his mother and uncle who were sat watching him scrub the floor.

"Yeah, for several reasons, if your mate dies or something drastically changes around that and sometimes for pack things and certain shifts." Talia explained, sipping at her mature red wine.

"But nothing like that has happened?" Derek asked, looking up at them.

"It happened because of Stiles, he's taken and happy for it. With a girl too. And for you, that was enough." Peter told him. Derek liked Peter, he was more like a brother or cousin than an uncle.

But Talia was glaring at her brother, wild eyed. It was clear that she still thought Derek was too young, even to hear and learn about stuff like that.

"What?" Peter glared back at her, "He has the right to know, especially about his _body_." His voice was slightly raised, but it kept the facade of calm.

"No, he doesn't need to hear it! He's too young-" Talia was shouting, not as calm.

"Don't you  _ dare  _ say he's too young! He has  _ chosen  _ who he wants to be with! And you  _ will not  _ take away his choice too!" The calm facade had come down, and Peter was furious. Something from his hurt and the words told Derek that there was more to this. There was a reason that Peter had always stood up for him when it came to Stiles, a reason that he was always angry with Talia after arguments she'd had with Derek. Talia was hiding something.

Peter stormed off towards the woods and after a second Derek darted after him.

"Derek don't, leave him!" Talia called after him, but he had already left.

He followed his uncle to a thick spot in the woods, he was sat of a tree stump, brooding.

"Peter?" Suddenly unsure of wether he should be there, he thought about turning around and leaving again. Peter must have caught this in this scent.

"Stay, Derek. If you want to know what you came here to find out." Derek stayed planted to where he was, as Peter launched into his story.

"I was twelve when I found my mate, Talia was eighteen and was being prepared to take over as Alpha. She never approved, she said that I was too young, that I didn't know what I was doing and that I should never see her or talk to her. Our mother, however, didn't mind. She prepared me and guided me, got me ready to go on the journey. All the while, Talia was making a massive fuss about it, said that I wasn't mature enough, I didn't know what I was doing. But, you see, only you will ever know when you've found your true mate, and when you're ready for them. My mother died when I was fifteen, making Talia the Alpha. It was a week before I would leave on the journey, a week before my mate and I would be completely together. But as her first act as Alpha, she canceled it and kept me and my mate apart. Forever. As it was her first act, it can't be fought by the pack without a true fight and I would be forced to leave."

It was a few minutes before he started again. "You know if you lose your mate, you can never be whole again, you lose yourself, I lost years of my life. You never recover, just learn to live with it, but you're never whole again. I never will be." He fell silent again for a long time. "So I will help you, Derek. You will be with Stiles and Talia will not do to you what she did to me."

Derek sat next to his uncle, absorbing the quiet before he whispered hesitantly "Can you not find her again now?"

He chuckled harshly "No, Derek. Tearing mates apart has an effect on your other half, not only if they are werewolves, Stiles would feel it too. My mate did, but we were closer, we had accepted each other for life. She struggled on in misery before four years later we got news she had died, killed herself. Talia should have learnt her lesson. But she will continue to do it again, all because of what happened to her."

"What did happen to her?"

"Well, she  _ was  _ too young, she messed things up for herself when she was thirteen. But I can't really speak so much about it, I was young and she doesn't talk about it."

Derek sat on the damp spring grass, staring ahead, his mind full of questions, questions he would not and could not know the answers to.

"But Derek, Stiles is your mate, your  _ true  _ mate. He will come back, you're meant to be. I'll help you."

He got up and turned to leave, a small nod of appreciation.

*

After a long wander he entered the old house to find his mum awake still, sitting at the table crying. He had never seen her cry.

"Derek, I killed her, I killed Peter's mate. I tore them apart and I see it every day. Whenever Stiles is here he will always give me the accusing, warning glare. He will kill himself making sure it doesn't happen to you too, I can see it in his eyes!" Hysteria etched into her voice.

"Derek, when I was thirteen I was best fiends with your father, I told him I loved him and that I was a werewolf and we were mates. He freaked out, ran from his house to the woods. In a flash of anger, horror and panic, I bit him. I was only a beta, so he couldn't change..."

She was sobbing out the words.

"I had to bring him back here, my mother had to bite him to save him. He didn't remember me biting him, only what I had said before. We didn't talk again. It was twelve years until we came back into each others lives, but it was too late, Peter had already lost Maisy. I couldn't right what I'd done wrong! But you, you were only ten, he was only seven! I panicked, I'm still so  _ so  _ worried. But now, I have to accept that you're not too young, you wont make my mistakes. I'm going to get you on the journey as soon as possible. Before I lose you too!"

Derek didn't comfort his mum, only ran upstairs to text Stiles. Just before he pressed send, he remembered Stiles was with Lydia now, Stiles was not just his anymore.

**

The next morning, Derek was bombarded with constant text messages from Stiles:

6:59 Are you coming to school today dude??

7:01 You feeling better??

7:03 Are you still ill??!

7:04 I have SOOOO much to tell you!

7:05 Dude, literally like loads!

7:15 Are you up yetttt??

7:23 Dude, are you giving me a lift?

7:26 Oh, don't worry, I'm going in with Lydia ;P

7:31 Are you mad at me or something??

7:31 Screw you I you are, really, what kind of best friend are you??

7:37 I'm talking to you at school.

7:41 I'll probably sit with Lydia, Jackson and that lot actually...

7:42 and if you're being a shit then I'm glad about it!!

7:44 (Derek) I just woke up mate! Sorry not going to school too ill X

7:44(Stiles) Oh, sorry dude, no problem. Get well soon, I'll see you round.

No kiss. Stiles would normally put a kiss.

He dragged himself downstairs in his pajama- sweats, pulling himself up to the table.

"You not going to school, big brother?" Cora came spinning into the kitchen, dressed and ready for school. "is it because you were sick? You know you won't just be sick again, werewolves don't get sick!" _Sarcastic bitch_ is all Derek thought before he punched her in the arm. "Haha, or is it because Stiles got a girlfriend?" He growled loudly and terrifying "Yeah, I think the _whole school_ knew in less than a minute. Proud of it, isn't he?"

Derek pounced at her, getting some good hits in before Laura pulled them apart. Nope, he definitely didn't miss her.

"Both of you stop. Mum's having a tough time, Peter left last night."

They both stopped at that.

"Cora, go get in the car, I'm taking you to school." She didn't need telling twice and ran out to the silver range rover that Laura owned. "Derek," she turned on him "good luck." With that she strode off, and Derek heard the car pull out.

*

It was half 1 by the time he saw Talia. He'd heard her coming in and out throughout the day, but just kept his head down, doing his homework.

"Okay," Talk came into the kitchen, dumping a huge stack of papers onto the table. "So, you're leaving tomorrow morning, and it's tradition to spend your last day or evening with your mate."

"But-"

"Derek. You will not say anything until I have finished explaining, and you will listen and then do."

They spent the next 4 hours talking and sorting things out, by the time they were done, Derek knew Stiles was free and went straight there.

"Hey Derek, Stiles is upstairs. Please don't make him any happier, he's intolerable at the moment." John closed the door and went back to a case he was working on.

"Hey Stiles!" He shouted over the blaring music.

"Hey Der!" He turned Beyoncé right down, "What's up?"

"I'm leaving for 3 months."

"What?!" Off went Beyoncé. "Why? Where?! Have I done something?!"

Derek felt the pull that had always been between them.

"You've done nothing! Don't worry. I'm travelling with my uncle in Europe, it should be fun, but I'll miss you." He shuffled, kicking the floor.

"I'll miss you too, Der! I can't believe this! Three months!" He did look torn up. "Well we have some time, right?"

"Er, no. I leave tomorrow."

"Oh, Der!" He through his gangly arms around Derek, pulling him tight against his growing chest.

They spent the night talking like they always had. Stiles kissed Derek on the chhek as he left, tears rolling down his cheeks.

  
  


***

**3 months later.**

"Derek!" He ran to him in the airport. Slightly taller and looking happy. He had become more tanned since March, his moles standing out.

"Stiles! Oh, I've missed you so much!" They hugged for several minutes before Stiles broke away.

"Tell me all about it then!"

"Well..."

He had to sensor most of it, having spent the months back packing, camping, hiking, skiing, dirt biking, sailing, parachuting and bungee jumping with an array of werewolves, facility and just by himself. He'd done most of the time by himself, occasionally checking in with the connections and contracts that his mother had given him. He had met so many others though, many packs who recognised the name 'Hale' or who were intrigued with his journey. He had met some people on the journey himself, meeting both people from a couple separately.

He had, like he'd been told he would, find himself and learn alot about himself. He leant on Stiles so much, using him as an anchor to get over fear and through hard times. He'd missed the anniversary of Stiles' mother's death and spent the day and night thinking of his mate, trying so hard to- almost- feel his presence.

They spent that night together, no school the next day.

"How's Lydia? How are you two?!" He tried to sounds excited, and felt slightly guilty when he was excited and hopeful when Stiles looked depressed.

"Oh... Um, we broke up."

"Oh god! How come?!"

"She left me for Jackson." He had a sheen over his eyes. Still raw.

"Bitch! Why?" He was furious, thankful, but furious.

"He's cooler I guess. Captain of the Lacrosse team, I got benched for the first time yesterday."

"Stiles, he is  _ not  _ cooler than you! You won't be benched forever. When did this happen though?"

"About a month after you left, I did text. You never replied though." He was sounding so sad.

"Oh, I didn't take my phone, I'll check tonight. Reply and all." He laughed, smiling, trying to joke again. How they should be.

"No don't!" Stiles basically screamed, making Derek jump.

"Why?"

"Just don't, please!?" His tone full of a weary question.

"Okay, sure. I wont." Later the next day, he did.

**

05/05 3:40 Hey Derek, we broke up today... I'm really missing you now. I'm finding this really hard, I miss you alot.

05/05 4:03 I need you now, I always need you.

05/05 4:05 I love you.

His heart leaped as he stared at the words he'd always wanted to hear. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so glad he was back.

 

***

 

It was **six months** since he'd got back and although they'd never said it, they were close than ever, basically dating.

Derek came charging down the stairs, grabbing his bag and breakfast off the table. However, before he could leave, Talia had grabbed him.

"Where are you going, young man?"

"Out with Stiles."

"Where?"

"The reserve."

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow. God mum! Can I go without the interrogation?!" 

"Are you camping again, son?" His father's voice echoed from the study.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Haha, we'll keep her off you!" Peter called from the study, probably doing 'serious work' again.

Derek ducked under his mother's arm and ran out to the cars that he'd learnt to drive over the last month. He was only 14, but Talia let them all learn young. Plus, it was his birthday soon, and 15 wasn't _so_ bad.

*

Pulling up outside Stilinski's, he watched as Stiles struggled to carry the tent out with all his bags and equipment. Derek sniggered as he stumbled into the front seat, no seatbelt, shouting "Drive, drive drive!!" even before he'd shut the door.

"Your dad in, then?" He laughed, reversing out and shooting off.

"No, but he could come back soon. I left a note, don't worry." He rolled his eyes as Derek sighed.

"Why do we have to hurry then? Why not enjoy the moments?" He looked over at his mate, smiling, reaching and taking his hand.

"I guess." Derek loved the smile in his voice.

*

They sat in front of the crackling fire, marshmallows out and cold hands extended.

"Why are we still camping in October? I'm freezing!" Stiles moaned, sliding closer into Derek's side. He expected it was just an excuse to be closer, with how warm he felt against him.

They were quiet for some time, Derek battling an internal battle, he had decided to tell Stiles about werewolves. He had his Alpha's blessing and Peter had given him some tips, now that he was back.

"You're very quiet, Derek. Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"Oh... What is it?"

"I need to tell you something, something that I've always wanted to tell you, since day one. But you wont believe me, so can you just, hear me out, okay?"

"Of course I will! Tell me Der der!"

"Well... I'm a werewolf, there's such thing, I'll prove-"

"That's awesome! Are you serious?! Show me!... Please?" He sounded careful when he asked, as I he wasn't sure if it was rude or not.

Derek didn't hesitate, shifting, eyes glowing gold.

"Wow!" Stiles was taking it well, maybe  _ too  _ well. "You're so amazing, you are." The nicest smile Derek had ever seen flashed across Stiles' face, and he returned it with one of his own.

*

The moon lay full and bright over the star scattered sky. They lay touching shoulder to toe, hands clasped together. Derek looked over to Stiles and planted a kiss on his neck, causing a deep hot red flush to spread over them both.

 

***

**Eleven Months Later**

It was a brisk September morning, school had just started again, and a lot had changed in eleven months. They were both a lot taller and muscles were starting to develop over Stiles. Derek however, was gorgeous! The fifteen, almost sixteen year old was truly dazzling, his body sizzling, even for a werewolf. His hair was thick, dark and his eyes brooding. His butt was _really something_ too! Stiles really was loving walking behind him at the moment, but had to stop when Laura told him he was being indiscrete, making him blush ruby.

It was widely known around school that Derek could drive, he was the talk of the school, swiftly becoming the schools 'bad boy' and was the talk of the whole school. The girls would blush and whisper when he walked past, pointing and pushing their friends, teasing.

"Maybe it's the jacket?" Cora laughed as they got out the car, a girl squealing as he almost hit her with his car door. She dropped her papers and blushed heavily when their hands touched as he helped her.

"Yeah, or just the cloths in general." Stiles murmured angrily under his breath. Obviously they would both hear anyway, Cora giving Derek a wide eyed, sniggering glance as Stiles stormed off into class.

Through the day Derek got many numbers handed to him, written on his hand, arm and even someone reached to his stomach. He would try to wash them off, or cover them up, but it didn't really work. He got winks, smirks and a lot of girls would start chatting him up. As he sat with Stiles, Scott, Cora and the others at lunch, he got a lot of raised eyebrows.

"Busy day?" Lydia teased, those closest to him knew he was gay and uninterested, but the rest of the school didn't.

"Mm." He couldn't be bothered, and from the dark, furious look on Stiles' face, he was still angry too. Stiles should have been the person who knew best, that Derek didn't care about the attention, but he was the one doubting himself the most.

Their relationship was completely unsaid. They all knew it was there, they were practically dating, and had been for over a year and a half now. Yet their title was still officially 'friends'. They both wanted it. It was to the point that Scott was 'best friend', even though Derek had always been closer.

*

"What is your problem?!" Derek shouted, he'd come over at the usual time, yet he knew something was wrong. 

"You! You're acting so different! Leading girls on, flirting with them! You don't have any time for us now, do you?!" It wasn't a question, but Derek would still answer, hurt.

"Stiles, I'm here! I've spent the same amount of time with you! Look, I don't want this either, okay?"

"That's  _ not  _ what this is about! You can go out and date whoever, do whatever you want! I just thought you were better than that! I didn't think you were so low like that!!" Stiles screamed at him

"Stiles, what do you want me to do?!  _ I'm Not Leading  _ ANYONE  _ On!!  _ I don't  _ Want  _ this attention, okay?!!" Derek shouted right back at him, but tried to control the growl that was building up.

"Huh, didn't say that you don't want to date anyone else, did you?" Stiles huffed as he shoved Derek out the way.

"What?!" He had to stop himself screaming at Stiles. "I don't  _ want  _ to date anyone else, I want to date you!"

Stiles stood staring at him, eyes glowing with anger.

"I think you should leave." Stiles whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What, Stiles," he reached forward, trying to hold him, but Stiles brushed his hands away.

"Leave. Please." Derek stared for a beat before turning and leaving. He could hear Stiles crying as he left.

**

The next day Stiles didn't go to school with Derek- for the first time in around two years- he didn't talk, text or even look at Derek. This happened constantly for the next two weeks, until one day, at lunch, everyone was starting, pointing and even laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Erica slammed her tray down next to Derek. "Oh, and you got the prep off Mrs Brown, right?"

Erica and her boyfriend were two of Derek's best friends, and were the only other two in their group that were in Derek's year.

"I told Janice that I was gay yesterday. And yes, I did get it." He said it so casually, but it did the trick; the whole group was staring (even Jackson), and Stiles had dropped his fork, as he shoveled food into his wide mouth.

"What?! Why did you do that?! You know she's-"

"Yes, I know. She's the biggest gossiper and the most listened to, popular girl in school. That's why I did it. I've had enough of hiding it." Stiles stared over the table at him.

"Der- ek," he almost forgot. They had both been teased for Stiles' nickname for him. "Why? I didn't mean that I wanted you to do that for me, I meant-"

"I know, and you shouldn't be so big headed, I didn't do it just for you."

Stiles' gleaming smile appeared on Stiles' beautiful face. He was bigger too, more hansom features starting to play across his face. His nose elongating slightly and the bottom turning up more than when he was younger. His amazing jawbone and cheekbones no longer hidden under his childhood fat. His hair was growing through slowly from his buzz cut hair cut. His eyes were still big, but they were almost at the size they would stay. 

 

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, throwing his arms around Derek as they waited for Cora, after school.

***

** Eight Months Later **

It was May when Stiles got called into the principles office for the sixth. Derek had to pull him off the older boy. Since his thirteenth birthday he had really started to get more muscular. His chest widening and arms were thickening. His legs were now longer and stronger, moving beautifully and flawlessly even when he was flailing. His face was longer, chin held high and eyes glowing bright. His hair was a light brown and had grown out nicely. He was really something to look at now, and had proven himself a good player on the lacrosse team.

Derek had just pulled him off when he broke the boys nose, shouting "Say that again! Go on, tell me what you think!"

"Stiles! What are you doing?!"

"Mr Stilinski! Principles office, now!"

Stiles and Derek shared a worried glance before the teacher turned and added "You too Hale. Whitestone! Take Mr Young to the nurse."

Stiles turned looking scared at his older friend who gave him a small smile back.

"Stilinski, Hale, take a seat." And they did as they were told. "Now, Stiles, tell me why you are here,  _ again."  _

"I hit someone." He did not expand on his answer, he knew the principle already knew. He was a _sort of_ troublemaker, a cheeky chap as someone put it, but not someone who would go around hitting people. He knew that the principle liked him, and he knew what the principle hated more than anything. He could bide his time, and talk his way out.

"Stiles, we both know that you wouldn't do something like this unprovoked. Why did you 'hit someone'?"

"Because they were being homophobic, they were bullying and teasing people based on sexuality behind their backs. To antagonise me, sir."

"Well, that changes the matter drastically. However, you should have come to us first and you will have to take son time off school, and serve some detentions. It is unacceptable to hit or act violently towards people. You understand?"

"Yes sir." He thought himself lucky.

"Now, Hale, what was your part in all of this?"

"I pulled them off each other."

"Okay, and you saw it all?"

"Yes, I saw Mr Young verbally abuse Stiles and myself before smiling when he was hit."

" _Smiling_?" His thick white eyebrows raised, crinkling his paper thin, fragile skin.

"Yes, he smirked and was hitting back as soon as the first punch was landed."

"Mr Stilinski, is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"What did he say?" He turned his attention to both of them now.

"He said that Derek, had no right to be on earth or at our school. He said he was a disgrace and that he couldn't believe that he was allowed on the lacrosse team, let alone run it. He called Derek names that I'm not comfortable repeating." Stiles was tearing up, he was telling the truth, and the old, fragile principle could see I too.

"Well, bullying and homophobic actions/consequences will be taken towards Mr Young, and a suspension of two days will start for you tomorrow, Stilinski. But I think detentions are not needed. You may both leave now."

They walked out of school in silence. Derek probably should have gone back to lessons, but he wanted to be with Stiles, so he drove him home.

"You shouldn't of done it, you know." Derek whispered as they sat in his room. It was the first time either of them had spoken.

"I know, but you'd do the same for me, right?"

"Right." He cleaned Stiles up, before leaving to get Cora from school, promising to return that night.

And he did. They lay together, hand in hand, whispering secrets and later, kissing for the first time.

 

***

**Seven Months Later**

The cool December night seeped through the prison bars, the light scattered through the cell, and for the first time in a long time, Derek was scared. He knew he wouldn't shift, it wasn't full moon, and his anchor was playing across his mind. He wasn't shifting. But, the anger had truly taken him earlier, and he knew he could never do it again.

Derek really hadn't stopped to think about his actions. As soon as he heard that _brat_ call Stiles a “No worthy, piece of garbage that had no right to be on this earth.” He felt his fist clench and was beating the shit out of him. He was growling and screaming the words out at him, saying “You will _never_ say that _filth_ again! Don't you _ever_ let those disgusting words out your _filthy, no good, rotten mouth._ If I _ever_ hear you speak to Stiles in that way again, you'll be _much_ worse off than this!” His fist was covered in the scrawly boys blood and he could feel the bruises start to develop when Isaac caught his fist. With the help of Scott and Boyd they managed to drag Derek off the brat, eyes glowing as they tried to get through to their Alpha. It wasn't until Stiles came running over, cupping Derek's face in his hands that Derek calmed down enough to stop shaking. It wasn't long after that the police arrived, handcuffing him and pushing him into the back of the police car.

When Derek had stood in front of Mr Stilinski, a man he'd known for so long, telling him what had happened he felt sick seeing the sad, disappointed look in his eyes. Derek, the boy he'd helped when he ran away, his sons best friend and the boy that John had always been very fond of. It made Derek feel even more disappointed in himself, he wanted to hurl. He had to stand there and repeat what the boy, the “victim”, had said. He saw a disgusted grimace, curl over the Sheriffs face. He wanted to punch the kid again. Make him pay.

  
Sitting in the cell he thought of how the group that he called friends had changed. How he knew that they had somehow managed to get the parents to drop the charges, freeing him after only a night. How they had managed to control their shifts so quickly, how they didn't let the change affect their lives too badly. He thought of how in the last seven months, most of his friends had been introduced and forced into the supernatural. How only three of them had not been changed. Only two still human.

Erica, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, even Jackson, all werewolves. Lydia a banshee, Alison (human still, but) a hunter now. Only Stiles remained “untouched” by the supernatural. They were only 13/14. Everyday Derek would remember, see the flash of fur, the stray, unstoppable Alpha, who targeted every one of his friends. They got closer and closer in, turning on family before his mate. He'd lost his father, he lost his older sister and his mother. His uncle forced to leave the land, and Derek was left as the new Alpha, tending for five new werewolves and a lot of pain.

He'd tried his best. He could honestly say he had, but Scott, Scott turned on him. He said it was his fault, blamed it all on him. He thought of Derek as a murder, he said he'd ruined his life. They were okay now, they talked and were friends even. But Scott wasn't in the pack.

The others had been fine. They thought it was amazing and (after they'd mourned the Hale losses) they were testing, training their abilities. Before the bights, Lydia discovered her abilities, and because of them Chris Argent was introducing Allison to hers.

By the time Derek got to sleep that night, like all nights nowadays, it was 4:30. He could never sleep any more.

 

***

** Four Months Later **

It took Scott another four months before he finally joined Derek's pack. He was the last to join, even Allison was part of the family by the time Scott came in too.

Derek had been told the good news at Stiles' 14 th birthday party. They had all gone and played a massive game of airsoft -Allison was obviously the best, but Stiles was still proud of his second place, Derek miserable with his 5 th \- and back to Derek's for some drinks and a lot of TV. It had been a great night, and was just made better when Boyd came close into his side, to whisper into his ear; “Has Scott told you the news?” He had laughed, seeing Derek's expression before continuing “I'll let him tell you then.”

“What's going on? What's the news?” Derek was seriously worried. His pack was in a good position, but he was very aware of how sour it could all turn so quickly. They were all still very young and unexperienced.

“I'm joining the pack!” Scott was waving his cup around, clearly drunk. “If that's okay?”

“'Course, we'll have to have a party. Another one!” Derek smiled brightly before going to see his sister who looked very forlorn in the corner.

“You okay, sister?” He pulled her into a tight hug, taking her pain and kissing the top of her head- still steadily growing. Maybe he was drunk too.

“Just missing them. It's nice when the house has voices in again.” Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. She was so strong, always had been, it was hard for Derek to see. The sight of her sadness sobered him up.

“I do too. But don't worry, there will always be voices in this house.” He kissed her again, and smiled over at Stiles, who was dancing spectacularly.

“Ah, yes. Stiles. He's ready, you know. I can tell. You both are.” She was so serious now, not like she used to be. The deaths had changed her, aged her, he saw somewhere deep inside the laughing, dancing fourteen year old she would have been.

“Well then, dear sister of mine,” he smiled again, sick of the sadness. “I'm going to go dance with him. And you, you are going to dance with Isaac. He likes you, you know.” He pushed his blushing sister towards the curly haired beta.

“Haha, maybe not.” She was smiling at least.

“That's an order.” Derek laughed, pushing her again, before turning to seek out his mate. Stiles was never hard to find.

  
**

It didn't take too long after that. Derek soon manned up and asked Stiles out propperly. And if was all a blur since then.

The dates, the movie nights, the cinema trips, the camping nights, weekends, holidays, the late night talks, the joint work outs the bonfires, the barbeques, the arguments, the make ups, the birthdays and the parties. Family gatherings, pack gatherings. Laughing and joking. Derek loved every minute.

  
  
***

 

**Nine Years Later**

Derek's hands shook as he pulled his hands through his well styled hair. He pulled at his tie. All of a sudden his waistcoat felt too tight, and his lounge suit was just completely wrong.

“Stop fussing, you look fine!” Erica slapped his hand away and straightened his tie again, sorting the loosened knot out. “Anyone would think you have cold feet.” She mumbled, brushing down his suit and re-tieing the laces on his shoes.

“Same goes for you. Stop fussing!” He laughed shakily, repeating her words, as she brushed a little dust off the side of his shoes. She straightened up and started to bite her manicured nails.

“So... you have cold feet?” Her voice squeaked, nervously climbing several octaves.

“Of course not, Stiles is my soul mate.” He flashed his whitened teeth, his eyes wide and fond.

Cora and Lydia hurried through the door, also squealing.

“Ah, you look so gorgeous, Derek!” Lydia's voice was thick and clearly close to tears.

“I've never seen you smarter in your life, DerDer. Your Stiles is nervous too, babbling like anything.” Cora laughed as she looked over her brother. Tears sprang to her eyes, today was such a good day, a happy day.

It was then when Boyd came running in, panting. “Lydia, Stiles needs you.” He puffed, turning on his heels and running back. Derek could only imagine what Stiles would be like, if _Derek_ was acting like this. Lydia seemed to read his mind. She rolled her eyes at him and followed after Boyd.

“Derek,” Peter came in in his light grey suit. “It's almost time.”

It was then that Derek panicked. He loved Stiles, truly he did, and he couldn't wait to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together, just at that moment in time, he just couldn't make his feet move.

“Guys, could you just give me a minute?” Derek asked, looking around him at the few members of the pack who were with him.

“Sure.” Allison smiles and Erica followed her out the room with a small smirk.

He whipped out his phone straight away.

 

_You ready for this? X_

_Of course I am, Sourwolf, how you feeling? Xx_

_Good... nervous, but excited x_

_Having last minute doubts, Derbear? Xx_

_No, are you? X_

_Yeah, just busted the window out. Legging it now ;P xx_

_Haha, you're ready to spend a small infinity together? X_

_Lets do this. Xx_

*

He couldn't help it, he looked back as Stiles sauntered down the isle next to his greying father. Scott, Lydia, Allison and Isaac behind him. Scott and Allison arm in arm, Lydia and Isaac bumping shoulders and smiling to one another. Stiles had insisted that Jackson would go with Derek, Lydia with him, also Isaac. Jackson and Stiles' relationship was obviously... well, them. But they got on, it was just Stiles didn't want to have to deal with any sarcastic or just 'Jackson' comments. Laura, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Peter stood behind him, with the crowd full of friendly faces.

A lump caught in Derek's throat as he saw Stiles. A vision. A smile plastered across his face as he took in Derek too. Wow.

Derek knew how amazing Stiles looked, he knew he'd grown well, but as he stood in his perfectly fitted suit Derek couldn't help but take it all in again. Stiles was just as tall as him now, toned muscles and just as gorgeous a body. His hair was messy in the way that only he did it, and only he pulled off. Still managing to look like a prince.

 

\--Derek was taken back to the day they were walking through the supermarket, girls and women whispering. They had whispered as Derek walked passed from the time he his 15, and Stiles was now gathering gaping mouths and sometimes people would point. His manner and just him, he was so attractive, the 23 year old had always been, but since 17 it wasn't just Derek that saw it, but the whole of Beacon Hills. As they walked down the main isle, shoulder to shoulder, they heard an older women whisper (rather loudly) to her daughter, “Shame he's gay.” They glanced at each other, gazes locking, and Derek knew exactly what he was about to do.

He stopped walking, turned to the women who was now wide eyed and flushed. Tilting his head he called loudly to her “Yes, it is a shame I'm _gay_ isn't it?! A real shame. Maybe I should just be a piece of meat, something for you to stare at.” The sarcasm drenching his voice, dripping and running through the thick crowd that had gathered around them. Suddenly he lifts an arm and points directly at Derek who was leaning against an end of isle display, holding his head in one of his big hands. “He doesn't think it's a shame I'm gay!” And with that he walked over to his mate, one of Derek's thick eyebrows raised at him. But he wasn't done. “He doesn't think it's a shame I'm marrying him!”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles as he took his hand and kissed Derek's ring before pulling him through the crowd and down the now silent supermarket. Their laughs echoed down the isles and Derek pulled him in, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders. He'd never been so proud and in love with his true soulmate.

–-

He'd thought so at the time, but now, looking at Stiles striding towards him, towards their future. He'd never seen anything better. And he'd never been so in love in his whole life. He doubted that anyone ever had been.

*

The whole pack (and some extras) all were in their house. (Stiles had moved in when he had left school. Cora had moved out to travel and started a new life in New York.) Derek and Stiles laying together, completely at peace and incandescently happy. Derek sighed as they watched the gathering drift slowly from their house, all full of cake and (almost) just as happy as Derek and Stiles felt.

  
“We're going to head out now, guys.” John and Melissa had been together for a couple years, and would _of course_ come and go together. “I'm very happy for you both.” His head tilted fondly as he affectionately stroked his son's face.

Stiles started to get up, Derek selfishly held on, trying slightly to prevent him. He wasn't ready to let Stiles leave his arms yet. “I'll see you out.”

John clearly felt the same-ish-, his hand pushing Stiles lightly back down. “Don't worry. It was such a beautiful wedding, I'm so proud of you two. So would your parents be, Derek. And your mother.”

“You making your father cry, Stiles?” Melissa appeared behind John; landing a small kiss on his stubbled cheek.

“No, he's doing it by himself.” Derek could hear Stiles' smile, even if he couldn't see it. Stiles melted against his chest again, Derek planting a kiss of his own on Stiles' bare neck.

“Haha, sounds like him.” She smiled so lovingly at Stiles, too old to be her son, but he always had been, really. The looks were almost making Derek cry. Love so thick in the air. “Congratulations you two.”

After they left, it was only Cora. “Derek, mum and dad would be proud. So am I,” Her voice broke into tears, and Stiles shuffled to let Derek out to comfort her. He pulled his younger sister into a tight hug, cocooning her as she sniffed and weeped into Derek's shoulder. “I love you Derek, you did it! You did it!”

Stiles knew just how much Derek and Cora were missing each other. They had always been close, and they were really all the other had left.

*

When _finally_ their big old home was empty again, and only they were left, Stiles caught Derek in a hug from behind. Kissing his neck and whispering love into his ear.

“You okay, Sourwolf? You feel very tense.”

Derek spun in his mate's arms. Catching his face in his big hands, kissing him enthusiastically, he felt starved of Stiles, starved of his love. Craving his mate's touch.

“I've never been better.” He felt Stiles smile beneath his lips.

“Good.”

“I don't think I'll ever be so happy again.”

“Oh, really?" One of his elegant eyebrow arched high "Because I was under the impression that it was my job to make you feel _just_ this happy _every_ day of your life.” He smirked and felt his big werewolf relax and curl even deeper into his open arms and open heart.

“I think that sounds _perfect._ ”

“I'm glad.”

Stiles twisted so that his arms wound around Derek's neck, swaying slightly to the music that Derek hadn't even realised was still playing. Stiles' head rested on his shoulder, Derek's hands holding his mate by the waste, they swayed slowly. They stayed like this for so long, neither of them wanted to move an inch. Even for a second.

They ended up kissing slow, gentle and tenderly until Stiles took Derek's hand, pulling him towards _their_ bedroom.

  
 

***

** Three Years Later **   
  


Perhaps it was the promise Stiles had made, or perhaps it was just Stiles. But he'd done it. He'd made Derek infinitely more happy than Derek had ever believed himself capable of being.

Holding his small baby girl in his arms, there was nothing else he would ever need in the world. Just Stiles and his new tiny beta.

He knew- he'd always known- that they were the best things to ever happen to him.


End file.
